


always with

by nezstorm



Series: sharing voices [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Orphan Stiles, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Young Stiles, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I’m sorry! I swear it won’t happen again!” Stiles promises, eyes wet and cheeks ruddy and sticky with jam, only marginally less dirty than the cabinets behind him.





	always with

“I’m sorry! I swear it won’t happen again!” Stiles promises, eyes wet and cheeks ruddy and sticky with jam, only marginally less dirty than the cabinets behind him.

“I most certainly hope so, darling,” Peter tells him, more resigned than in any way upset at the mess that he’s slowly and grudgingly getting used to. He has a paper towels within reach and he gets one to clean the most of it off Stiles’ face. “As much as I don’t mind you practicing your powers, I’d rather you stopped doing it at the dinner table.”

Stiles pouts even harder at that, lower lip jutted out even as he lets Peter turn his head to his liking.

“I didn’t mean to,” he says sulkily, seconds away from stomping his foot. “I just remembered.”

His scent sours in a way that, too, has become familiar, but it’s less prominent as the months go by. 

He doesn’t explain and Peter doesn’t ask him what exactly was it that he remembered. It could be the way Stiles’ parents used to have toast, the taste of the jam similar to the one they used to have for breakfast. It could even not be about the jam. 

He might tell Peter later, while Peter washes his face properly in the bathroom, or after they clean up the mess his little explosion caused. Maybe even later, on the little meadow in the preserve where they go so Stiles can work out some of his energy once he tires himself out and insists Peter gives him a piggy-back ride to the car.

Maybe he won’t tell Peter at all, not for a while, and they’ll have another little mess to clean up after dinner. But that’s okay for now, Stiles is still learning control.

“It’s okay to remember things, darling boy, as long as your breakfast eventually finishes in your stomach and not on the floor,” Peter chucks him lightly under the chin, affectionately. “Now let’s clean you up, there’s jam all over you.”


End file.
